DxD: Issei Phenex
by HazeAero
Summary: Issei didn't want to marry her, but their families wanted the marriage to happen. Issei was in despair. Sure she was beautiful beyond beauty but neither of them loved each other. And his peerage was not his harem, like many thought but people who he accepted because they loved him. But first, he had to watch over Rias, since he was told to do so. OP less perverted IsseixHarem -Aer.
1. Gremory Calls

"_**DxD: Issei Phenex"**_

Summary:

_[Issei didn't want to marry her, but their families wanted the marriage to happen. Issei was in despair. Sure she was beautiful beyond beauty but neither of them loved each other. And his peerage was not his harem like many thought but people who he accepted because they loved him. But first, he had to watch over Rias, since he was told to do so. _

_OP, less perverted Issei x Harem]_

†

_(Wasn't sure what to write for the summary_

_Issei is going to be the same age as Rias)_

_{Also, I don't only anything, except my crazy imagination}_

†

* * *

><p><span><em>Gremory Calls<em>

"Rarg!" Rias stormed out of the Gremorys' household's dining room.

In the dining room, the Gremory and Phenex were discussing about the engagement of Issei Phenex and Rias Gremory.

On the dining table, was Rias's undisturbed plate and everyone's besides Issei's plate. She was fuming with rage during the whole conversation. Unlike Rias, Issei Phenex held in his slight anger, it would get him and her nowhere anyway.

Issei was pretty passive with the whole 'you marry her to keep the purebloods' families pureblooded' but he himself wasn't pureblooded, or maybe he broke God's system somehow.

Although a secret, Issei had a [Sacred Gear], more exactly the [Boosted Gear]. He did not know how but he had it. He had unlocked one day during meditation and his [Queen], Yubelluna, just came to check on him. And by doing so, she suddenly found something odd and suspicious, a red gantlet thing on his arm.

Waking him from his meditation, Yubelluna pointed out the gantlet, Issei was surprised. A gantlet, more importantly a [Sacred Gear] had popped up on his arm.

He had asked Yubelluna to keep it as a secret besides he could trust his [Queen] because she was his [Queen] the most trusted piece from the fifteen pieces he had.

After that he had studied everything from the technology to ancient history where [Sacred Gears] first came into life. With all the work and studying, he accidentally became a genius in all sorts of categories, but was still lacking some common sense...

Lord Gremory sighed heavily, "Why is she so against the marriage?"

Issei wanted so badly to say his opinion why Rias was against the marriage because he had the same feelings towards the said marriage, but on a smaller scale. He then heard Lord Phenex or his father speak.

"Why can't she be like Issei, here, and just agree?" The Head Phenex ended the statement with a stress filled sigh.

Issei hated the fact that they would compare her to him. 'We're all the same, pureblooded devils, well maybe not speaking for myself. Why does it matter if we're not pureblooded or not?' But really Issei was worried, if everyone found out somehow he was not a pureblood because he had a [Sacred Gear]. How would everyone act? Does his family even know?

The urge to speak the statements that came from his mind grew. He couldn't sit there much longer, well not without saying something he would regret.

He got up while forcefully slamming his tight fist onto the table, making him catch the attention of the people in the room.

He declared something, full of intent to end the discussion, "I will marry Princess Gremory, the heiress to the Gremory Clan. There. End of discussion."

With the last statement of the discussion, he left with his peerage members on his tail.

.

Rias heard the whole thing; she was hidden behind a door that let a crack of light through. She would deny herself but she was clearly thinking, 'He looked pretty cool there...' Rias shook her head; she so did not want to marry that polygamist. She saw the man as many would see him: a cocky polygamist man who thought himself to be cool.

Rias shivered, she would rather die than marry someone especially him. 'Why does he need to marry me? He already has a harem. At least he isn't like triple her age...' She shuttered at the thought. It almost happened once too...

Akeno tapped her shoulder, "We should go."

Rias nodded taking one last look at the shrinking Phenex.

.

Rias sat in her room upon her bed, wondering is there any way to get out of marriage? Or at least hold it off for some time?

"Knock Knock." Rias flinched, she wasn't expecting anyone.

"Rias, tea?" It was her best friend and [Queen].

"Oh, yes please." Akeno made the best tea, who wouldn't want the best tea? Coffee-lovers should just suck it and shut it. Tea is the best.

.

"How 'bout till... the end of my high school year?" Rias was thinking of a reasonable pause before she was to marry. And with the extra time she would think of another plan to halt the arranged marriage. "Yeah, that sounds reasonable."

"Knock Knock." Akeno knocked before saying her phase in an upmost maid manner. "Rias? May I come in?"

"Yes, please come in." With Rias's approval, Akeno slowly opened the sturdy crimson door.

"Your tea." Akeno the statement with a small and graceful tone.

Akeno was stressed because her best friend was stressed and there was nothing either of them could do to crease the ever-growing anxiety.

"Akeno..." Akeno looked over and sat by her friend. Then Rias took a sip of steaming tea before speaking once more, "You always know when to come..." Rias tone full of sadness, it made Akeno realize how much harder it was on Rias. She did not want this. Not in the slightest. She had dreams to fall in love. 'She is just like a little kid. But I can't say much, I too share that dream for myself.' They especial love the humans' princesses and princes fairytales.

The two girls were lovesick with love. They wanted to feel loved. However, it was almost impossible for Rias. She was a prize to the eyes, and to her family, a prize that they could just marry off. It did not matter if she was in love with her engaged partner or not. She had very little, if it was not none, say in her future partner.

But Rias was really a princess. Life wasn't a fairytale. Princes in the fairytales were nothing like they were in the real world.

Well, not yet at least because Fate worked in mysterious ways.

Akeno pulled her 'King' into a hug. Rias realized she was holding something back. Something she wanted no one to see. Something that everyone did.

Rias realized, at the moment, she was crying. Sobbing so loud it was like thunder. Shook so fast it was lighting. Her sadness felt like a storm that came without end.

"I-I-I..." Rias was trying her best to say something in Akeno's embrace, but it would not come out.

It was something she could not even tell herself.

Akeno was nervous. Rias helped her from her endless pit of sadness. Now it was Akeno's turn to return the feelings. But she was not sure how, not in the slightest. Her master was always happy or showed it on the outside. Akeno never really had a time where she would help someone from their sadness because usually her master fulfilled that job. Like with Kiba, Koneko and with herself.

Memories of her mother, who had an image of Akeno and could be called upmost twins if compared now, flashed through mind. Her father, mother and Akeno were always so happy. She always gave mind-numbing (drugs… not) tea, tight hugs, motherly pats on the head and soothing soft words.

'Rias just drank some of my tea. So, mind-numbing tea (even though tea should do the opposite), check.'

Akeno tighten her hug on Rias while moving so they both were more comfortable sitting and hugging on the bed.

'Tight hug, check.'

Akeno moved her body to the side, moving trembling Rias in one arm. With that Akeno let her right arm out and above Rias. She patted her head softy.

'Motherly pats, check.'

"Shh... It'll be alright..." Rias shook her head since she found no truth in the words, but by no means did she think it was impossible. But how her life was going now, she was too stressed to think optimistically.

"I'll make sure of it with Kiba-kun and Koneko-chan... Rias, you'll be alright." Akeno declared softly to her master. She pulled out form the hug and looked at Rias.

Rias looked out, thinking how she must look ugly and pitiful. She looked weak in all sorts. She felt like a kid again. But one who got nothing she wanted in life.

"Rias you aren't ugly, you aren't weak either. You just... need to talk your feelings." Rias flinched, 'Akeno wouldn't dare read my mind. But... But how did Akeno just read me like an open book...?'

"Rias... We aren't much different. You told me something similar: 'If you need to talk, I'll be here for you.' Now I'm returning the favor." Akeno had a great smile across her face, since she succeeded in bring a smile to Rias's face.

'Soothing soft words, check.'

"Yea, Akeno... Thanks..."

* * *

><p><em>(A few days later)<em>

"Oka-sama, Otou-sama," Rias opened the door to her father's and mother's room and bowed courteously. "Excuse me, I... I need to talk to you..." Rias paused and looked up. They nodded she continued, "Can I have time to, sort out my feelings? Until the end of last high school year?" They looked into each other as Rias's eyes shined; she needed this, at least, to sort her feelings if none of her plans worked.

Besides, it was her last year.

"I need this Oka-sama, Otou-sama..." Rias was starting to tear up. If she did get at least this, she was going to... going... She doesn't even, or more like she doesn't want to know.

"Okay, we'll try to get you that time." Rias couldn't contain her excitement, and jumped over to her parents.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The happiness that Rias gave off was contiguous and soon all three of them were laughing.

"However, I can't guarantee what you promised..." Lord Gremory had spoken the statement soon ending the joyous air. "But, I'll try my hardest, okay?"

Rias nodded like a good little girl. "Okay! If Otou-sama tries his hardest, he can do anything!"

With her happy emotions back on line, she ran off like the wind to do whatever girls did when they are on Akeno's drugged tea, err, are happy.

Until...

.

"Otou-sama? You called?" A maid had gotten a hold of Issei, telling him that his father 'summoned' him.

"Yes." With the recognition of the question, Issei walking into his father's and mother's bedroom. Issei bowed while saying "Excuse me." Then he walked into the room with his father sitting on his bed.

"...Lord Gremory called for you." Issei took a double back. Why would one of the greatest men in the underworld call for him. Sure he was engaged to his daughter, but wouldn't he rather talk to Lord Phenex, his father.

Issei tried his best to stay calm. "S-Should I go now?"

His father nodded coolly, "That would be best."

.

"Akeno-san..." Akeno turned, though she was on guard, someone who she never heard before called to her by her name as well.

"Phenex-sama!" Akeno flinched at the sight of Issei.

Issei put his hands up, quickly denying anything she said. "I'm looking for Lord Gremory-sama."

The two eyes of Akeno narrowed but she kept up her bogus elegant facade, "Why is that, Phenex-sama?"

"I would think have thought you knew... But believe it or not, he called me here." Issei followed a very reluctant Akeno through the house of Gremory.

.

"There." Akeno walked off with an annoyed face.

"Thank you, Akeno-san." Although she didn't know why, she blushed. She fought to keep it hidden. She was unsuccessful. She semi-ran, semi-sped-walked off.

"Sigh... Why do they (Rias and her peerage) hate me so much?" Issei couldn't see any reason why they hated him so much.

"Knock Knock!" Issei light tapped his hand against the door he was led to.

Or, that is how it went in his mind before he was sent flying into a wall.

"Urg..." There was something silky and soft above him, kind of heavy too.

Issei opened his eyes. Crimson. Crimson slim tendrils were all he saw. He moved and failed, forgetting he had supernatural strength due to his bloodline. Whatever it was that was on top of him was going to move by his hands. Whether it like it or not.

"Ohh~" What was that? He tried to grip whatever in his hand and it ended with his slipping from a 'nub.'

He gripped harder this time, making sure to move it and failed once again. "Ohhh!~" This sensation in his hand was memorable, and impressive to his sense of touch. And very familiar.

But he wanted to not embarrass himself. Key word: Not. He already embarrasses himself enough with his peerage, usually with them all ganging up on him.

"Damn it, move!" was what Issei wanted to say but all that came out was the choking from hair. Since it was not a good idea to open wide with crimson tendrils on his face.

With his other hand, he tried to wriggle it out between whatever it was between to move whatever was in his face.

"Ohhh~" The noise was there again.

There was an awesome sensation. Awesome and quite the formidable and fearsome warrior against his weirdly growing libido. He was quite sure why, but the feeling was at the tip of an iceberg.

' "Ohh~" .' His girls of his peerage made that noise.

A 'nub.' His girls of his peerage had 'nubs,' but where on their bodies?

Was memorable, and impressive to his sense of touch. His girls of his peerage were memorable, impressive to his sense of touch, but where was the place on their bodies?

Very Familiar. His girls of his peerage were familiar, both body and mind, but which part of their bodies?

Quite the formidable and fearsome warrior against his weirdly growing libido. His girls of his peerage were quite 'that.'

The idiot named Issei Raiser Phenex forgot that girls are 'different' from guys.

What did the girls of his peerage do . . . ?

. . . Oh Shit!

"Ufufufu, Phenex-kun is quite bold if I do say so myself." A feminine voice reached his ear after he realized what he was doing.

"Don't you think it's a bit too early, my dear?" Anyone could hear the suddenly loud shaking of Lord Gremory's head.

'Yes! I can see the light!'

In the next moment it was gone.

"Slap!" His head hit something, and his consciousness faded instantly.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_AN: Well then..._

_Rias's Peerage (Including Raynare as Issei's replacement and a female Kiba) + Issei's(Riser's) Peerage (Including Ravel) + Gabriel + Serafall = Issei's Harem_

_This story is my 'test' on humor. I want to see if I can do a humor type story but not humor-based story, if you find sense in that.  
><em>

_Issei: _

_Is OP because he's a Phenex with the [Boosted Gear]. _

_Is less perverted because __he has to keep up a royal front and persona to everyone around him. May change.  
><em>

_I have nothing against coffee or tea because I like neither._

_Will edit later._

_Till next update. _

_[Words: 2,663]_

_Happy New Years_

_Or Late to some_

_Or Early to some too_

_Issei is still a virgin_

_-Aer._


	2. Quest of Requestation

**}{**

"_**DxD: Issei Phenex"**_

**†**

_(Forgot to say that Issei looks like a younger version of Raiser, though not his canon looking self yet._

_Everyone calls Issei his middle name, Raiser, unless it is a formal meeting.)_

_{Also, I don't only anything, except my crazy imagination}_

"_Yes, I can see the light!"_

* * *

><p><span><em>Quest of Requestation<em>

**†**

Issei found himself awake, looking at his red-headed fiancé and her family. "Um? I forgot how I got here..." Everyone sweat dropped at his simple-minded declaration.

Rias got her bearings first and put up an enraged expression, "First you come here, and act all mighty."

"But I-" Issei was cut off, before he could say his short-roped innocence.

"Then you come and grope me!" Rias flushed as she remembered the secretly pleasant sensation and her audible humiliation or moaning.

"I didn't-" As before, Issei was cut off.

In the next instant her flushed face disappeared and was replaced with a further raged and ashamed filled expression than before. "And, humiliate me in front of my parents, of all people!" After that, Rias stormed up to him, with so much killing intent, it came off as waves of demonic energy.

On the seat Issei sat upon, Issei tried to slip back as far back as he could on his chair. 'She's going to kill me. She's going to kill me. She's going to fucking kill ME!'

"Don't kill me!" Issei covered his nuts and his face like a pervert caught peeping.

Rias drew her hand back with all her demonic energy, and killing intent focus on it. She was going to slap Issei Raiser Phenex. She was going to slap his face off for all eternity. She was going to slap him until he had his mind broken. So she could slap him so he was fucking dead! And she would not care. Not at all. She wasn't going to marry this plague! This pervert!

"Rias don't be like that," Rias stopped her hand with just a centimeter to spare and Issei flinched at the massive gale that hit his face, almost flipping him over top his seat. "It was your fault anyway, running blindly through the door like a child."

Rias flushed. Then pouted, but that was to be expected by the spoiled princess. "But I was so happy!"

"Yea I know, just take a seat by Mommy and Daddy, okay?" Rias nodded like girl not even half her age and plopped herself in between her parents.

"Um?" Issei felt weird watching the family communicate. "...Why did you summon me, Lord Gremory?"

"Ah, yes." Lord Gremory nodded, as he remembered the reason why he summoned him in the first place. "I was going to discuss something with you."

Issei was confused. There was something to be discussed with him? He wasn't good at discussions meetings. Especially long ones. He fell asleep in long ones, humiliating himself, and as said before, he embarrasses himself enough at home. 'There was nothing to do to kill my boredom at those... Abominations! Yea! Abominations!'

"Is it going to be long?" Issei shyly asked, making the other male in the room raise a brow.

"No. Why-?"

"Thank the Satans! Yes!" Issei took a giant leap of joy, smashing his head through the ceiling above.

"Oof!" Issei grunted in slight pain, as his deformed head repaired itself with blazing flames. The boy grunted again when he fell back into his sit. "Man, that wall was hard..."

However, to Lord Gremory, the walls were made up of something like concrete but only about a thousand times harder. And the boy went right through it with his head... Lord Gremory wanted so badly to face palm.

"Hey, Raiser-kun," The boy who was called upon said a quite rude remark of 'Uh-Huh' back. "You just broke heavily reinforced concrete with your head."

"Oh..." Issei took a moment to realize something. "Oh! I'm sorry! I'll pay for it!" Issei forgot that about every devil clan is rich.

Lord Gremory could only sigh heavily at the boy's idioticness. "That wasn't what I meant... Never mind... Raiser-kun, how are you?"

Issei was confused, what's with the greeting all of a sudden? "Fine, I guess, there's nothing wrong."

"That's good." Good that he would not have a mental disabled son-in-law. The quiet talk between Issei and Lord Gremory soon caught the eye of Rias and her mother. Lord Gremory got up from his seat and walked towards the door. "Follow me, Boy."

Issei glanced towards the female duo in question. In responds to the glanced, the older female shrugged her fine shoulders and Rias glared back, while sticking her tongue out and enlarging her cheeks.

Issei followed nevertheless.

**}{**

"Um, my Lord, if I may do question. What am I doing here?" Issei found himself in some kind of study or library.

"Have a seat Raiser." The older male in the room pointed to the chair across from him after he took a seat.

Issei slowly placed his butt on his chair. He flicked his vision back to Lord Gremory in question.

"I have a request for you."

"What may I do for you?"Issei nodded as the head of the Gremory clan paused.

"I wish to watch over my daughter in the human world." Issei opened his mouth to question 'why?' but Head Gremory place a hand to silence him, "Why, is because, I'm scared for my daughter's safety. I fear the dangers in the city might be too much for her."

"What dangers?"

"Everything. Power is tied to the city for an anonymous reason. I fear it might attract someone stronger than my precious daughter."

Issei was going to question 'why me', but then Head Gremory pulled up a hand again. "As her fiancé, it is your duty to protect her." Lord Gremory then put up an even serious face. "And if you fail, I will have your head, even if I have to go to Hades to revive you."

Issei shivered, 'I shouldn't be surprised...'

"I agree to your terms. However, I just want to ask one thing." Issei wanted to know what was for him if he had done this request.

"Ask away."

"What's in it for me? I would do it away, but I just want to know."

"Anything you want, more girls, money, a title, etc. Anything that is within my power." Lord Gremory said this statement after he took a small pause.

"There is nothing I want." Issei plainly said, feeling something in him subtly snap. "But, I'll still keep my word and follow through."

"Very well."

"May I take my leave?" Issei looked towards the man in front of him and soon the man nodded. Issei got up from his seat and bowed, "Excuse me then."

**}{**

Issei walked lifelessly and lost down the halls of his fiancé's home. All maids and servants left the young man alone. He did not question for anything nor did he look like someone who needed something from the maids and servants.

Soon he found himself in a garden. A beautiful garden. All bushes, green with life. All bushes full with crimson roses. All roses, red with love. Life and love was what many considered the veiled power of the Gremory clan. The garden he was in was a maze. A maze to keep someone in.

"I'm lost... again..." Issei just kept wandering. He just kept walking.

Every time he turned around he found a wall. Every time he found a wall and turned, there was another wall. Turning to the right and left were the only options. And turn right and left he did.

"I'm lost..." Issei felt something hurt in his chest. Felt his dry lungs bare. Felt every little thing around him move.

"I'm lost," he repeated. He felt dizzy. The weird thumping in his chest grew harder.

"I'm lost." Issei could only watch as the ground move as he fell to his knees.

"I'm lost." Issei world turned black, whereas he felt his body descend into quicksand.

**}{**

Red. Red was all Issei could see. He couldn't even see his lower body. It was just all redden-out.

There was no noise but the red disappeared in a tornado fashion. However, the tornado just spun its way out of exstience

Replacing the tornado was a inhumane figure. A large one. Very large.

The figure turned in his direction. Giant emerald eyes stared at him. Eyes the size of Issei looked at Issei. The thing took a step forward. A red non-humane head popped into existence.

Issei didn't dare move. He wasn't afraid enough to step back, nor was he was he brave enough to step up to the beast.

Luckily for him he had an excuse. He couldn't move anyway. Even his head. He could only move his line of sight. Or his eyeballs, maybe if he had a face, he couldn't see his nose, so he probably didn't. His body was still missing. His mouth was questionable to him. He hasn't made a noise yet but he hasn't willed himself to make one anyway.

The beast took one more quaking step. A red-not-yet-crimson, beastly body appeared Issei's line of sight. The body was colossal.

Issei has never seen a real live dragon, but always wanted too. Seeing a dragon was a thing was rarely heard of, mostly because they were feared, even by the God or Gods themselves. The sight was knee-quaking, mind-shattering, and magnificent.

"RRRAAAWWWWRR!" The ear-splitting 'roar' was tremendous.

**†**

_**[Maverick Waters]**__–_

_Raynare's [Sacred Gear]_

_(May change name)_

_Origin: An 'original' dragon/Serpent-based, water-based gear 'made' by Grigori. _

_One day the Governor of Fallen Angels had happened to stumbled across it on his walk on the beach. And unfortunately for him, he couldn't not use the power, which he felt within the sphere jewel, for anything, it seemed._

_The jewel contained, unknown to the Grigori including the Governor, a sealed sad-driven or even mad-driven female draconian_ _with the name of Otohime, but more specifically, Queen Oto, wife of the missing Sea Dragon God or Emperor of the Sea, often dubbed as Watatsumi__. Thus, giving the name to its always female user, Sea Dragon Empress. However, its power was forgotten as it faded into the olden books, the historic minds and the oceans._

_The see-through, light sky blue orb had one day 'chosen' Raynare as its wielder, since it was absorbed into her body. However, it was kept from her and was locked within her body, just waiting to be unleashed._

_It starts as a sacred gear that is of the highest of the High Tier (according to Azazel later) then gets recognized as a Longinus Tier, like Gasper's gear._

_Manifestation: Aquamarine serpent or dragon tail with some amount of translucence, like diamonds, light sky blue orbs, and is covered in spikes that look the same as the orbs._

_Ability: To control all things liquid based and transforms all gases and solids into liquids, but has a limit on the person's power and/or endurance. The abilities can also grow depending on the user's will. Also, if mastered enough, the user gains aquamarine draconian wings._

_[Balance Breaker]-_

"_The once forbidden move..." _

_-The description of all [Balance Breakers]._

_Manifestation: Gives wielder a suit which makes the wielder look like a humanoid dragon._

_A suit similar to the [Boosted Gear] and [Dividing Gear] but with the same colors as the aquamarine appendage located near the butt (tail) when activated. However, instead of the [Booster Gear] yellow spikes and the [Dividing Gear] brownish-yellow spikes, the spikes are a translucence light blue that cover the armor. The round gems that cover the tail also cover the body; the number depends on the wielder's ability to wield the gear. The max is twenty one: three on each arm, one on each leg, five on the chest area making a 'V,' two on each the right and left side of the waist area and four on the tail._

_Ability: Increases user's power (magic/magic reserves and strength), endurance and allows godly water control/shifting. However, it greatly taxes the stamina of the wielder._

_The Forbidden move: (like Juggernaut Drive, etc.)_

_(Still in the making)_

**†**

**_AN: _**

_I actually have this story thought out, for the most part, at least... It's pretty hard to fit my thoughts into words..._

_Since this was the most liked story idea, I made this chapter before anything else._

_So Issei's real form is Issei Hyoudou, but for a reason, unknown to you, he looks like a younger version Raiser. But Issei does 'become' Issei Hyoudou later. You'll get it once you see it. Issei's full name is 'Issei Raiser Phenex.' _

_Rias is a lot more childish by her parents. Kind of like how Serafall is the only being, so far, who can make Sona act up._

_Raynare is going to be Rias's pawn. _

_Yes, most of the legend part of the [Maverick Waters] is correct. I typed in at Google, "Dragon/serpent hybrid," and found myself with n pretty cool information, which I could add to the story even further. However, I'm not sure if I pieced the information right, but whatever, I'll just go with what I have._

_How'd you like the [Sacred Gear]?_

_I realized that I couldn't work out having several stories. I would post the first chapter of each story, but decide not to. Besides, I could only get about one thousand words before thoughts of this story start to pile in my head._

_Will edit later._

_Till next update._

_[Words: 2,335]_

_Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_

_"Something to say when you have nothing to say"_

_-Aer._


	3. A New Life Ready

**}{**

"_**DxD: Issei Phenex"**_

**†**

_(I just didn't feel like updating. I think? I'm a bad author, I know.)_

_{Also, I don't only anything, except my crazy imagination}_

"_RRRAAAWWWWRR!"_

**†**

_A New Life Ready_

[Ddraig speaking mentally or vocally to others]

'Thoughts/Replies to Ddraig'

"Speech"

†

I, Issei Raiser Phenex, found myself waking, after collapsing in my dream or whatever the heck it was. "Phenex-sama?" A small girl of white hair and a handsome young man of blond hair appeared into the line of sight of mine

"Who are you?" I wanted to ask another question, where the hell was he? But I held off.

"I'm Kiba, knight of Gremory." The blond male spoke to me with his upmost grace. The male did look handsome and graceful, among other things.

Since he's from the Gremory, I should still be in the underworld and in the Gremory's territory.

"Koneko," was the shy but cool reply from the white-headed girl. I take it she isn't very talkative. It wasn't formal nor was it very informative on her personify besides the tone and shortness.

"So, how'd I get here?" I motioned with my hand around the room.

"Ah..." By the looks of it, the knight male was at loss of words on how.

"I sensed something." The girl name Koneko made a soft statement.

"Is that so..." What else should I say? "Is this the Gremory healing clinic?" That's something.

"Yes." The girl answered almost instantaneously, leaving the blond with an open mouth that was going to make the same noise.

"I see..." I stretched as I rose from the bed. "I'll just take my leave then."

"Have a nice day, Phenex-sama."

Koneko just nodded, she flinches after she remembered it was rude to just nod off to someone superior to her and she realized her sentence shortness wasn't very 'wanted' by higher-ups. It wasn't like in the human world. "H-Ha-!" She tried to repeat what Kiba said but I cut her off.

I hardly saw her flinch. "Koneko-chan, no need to be so formal." I waved off her concern. "I don't mind." I smiled a bit as I watched her flinch in surprise. Kiba did the same. He probably didn't expect me to be so kind or forgiving. Especially with all the rumors I have with my 'harem.'

"Farewell." Koneko still said a parting phase or word.

"I trust you both that you will a have a great day." With that I disappeared after shutting the door of the room.

**}{**

"It's been awhile since I've been in the human world." I said as I stretched my limbs. And let down my cover.

In the Underworld, I was Issei Raiser Phenex. However, here on Earth, I was Issei Hyoudou an atlas I made for myself. Issei Hyoudou is actually my real figure, younger looking, slim, a bit Asian looking and pretty bland looking too. A normal figure, brown hair, light skin, and soft brown eyes. Nothing particular and nothing missing, to any other human, that is. I was unlike the rest of my family I had brown hair and some other unseen features that my family hasn't seen in the family. My family usually had blond hair and was English-looking.

My usual form and not real form was a blond man who looked tough and cocky. I don't like that look but I was forced or actually threaten to look that way by my family. Or the elders of my family at least.

They had placed many spells over my body to modify my looks till they were satisfied of my looks. After that was over, they made it into one chant (in order to cast it unlike most demonic spells) and forced me to learn it. I can will it off and it comes off if or don't have magic reserves to keep it up. I won't find that a problem or at least I can hope, right? And they even trained me hard and harsh enough till I could will in my sleep. A feat I find myself questioning even now. But that all gave me awesome powers along with the questionable feat.

I looked down at my hands, my real hands. I sighed again. I still wore my usual house clothing of an open-vested white and orange shirt and a pair of the same color pants. They both were too big for me and hung off loosely, almost enough to sag on my figure.

I sighed and replaced my magical cover. I teleported off to my destination after striding into a nearby alley, unsuspiciously.

A cozy house in a peaceful neighborhood, I wish I could in the house forever. Nothing interesting happens in the city, but it's kind of a convenience that it happens to be my fiancé, Rias Gremory's territory. Also, where I could also watch over her at the same time. And do my mission.

The door that was the main entrance was not opened by a key because then I would've already lost the key to it by now. I wasn't a very sorty type of person, more of an 'I'll do it later' and eventually I would, sometimes. It opened with nothing, really, unless you kick it open. The real entrance was through the gate to the small yard in the back. Not much people are smart enough to sneak in the back from what I've seen in the movies at least. And I forgotten...

I walked to the doorstep. I thought it would open immediately if I turn the knob and pushed.

"Bang!" I fell back again, making another "bang" noise. I felt like an idiot. And I bet everyone, who was watching through their dimmed windows, saw me, a mysterious and new person in the neighborhood that was me in my magical cover, fail thought so too. I tried again but didn't fall for the trick of bumping into the door again.

I kept turning the damn knob but it spinning unless I stopped it. I tried pushing and pulling. "Click! Click! Click!" Still no progress.

I put my fist to my chin and thought. I kept wondering where I put the danged key. I had no idea.

"See I knew I was going to lose it!" I yelled out and stamped my foot on the ground.

Then I realized I probably didn't have a key at all. Probably had a secret entrance like a genius I am!

I ran all over the yard, stomping, jumping and doing cartwheels. I probably placed some secret mechanism that opens in some kind of code, or action in some order.

I started yelling words at the house.

"Phenex!" "Raiser!" "Fire!" "Underworld!" "Satans!" "God-! Ow!" In the middle of a cartwheel, flinched at the sudden pain of saying 'God.' I tripped over myself and barrow-rolled into a bush. Then into a tree and scared the living shit out of a bird.

"SQUAWK!" The language was quite literal, so on the contrary- I was swiped away from my thoughts as the white shit hit me.

"Oh by the Gods-! Ow!" I damn you all up there, and you know who you are!

[Not another idiot...]

'Who in the seven levels of hell said that?'

[Oh and a devil too.]

I looked all over, horizon to horizon, and space to ground. 'Someone can't hack into my brain because then their hacking life...'

[I'm pretty sure, by these memories you have here, you know who I am.]

The gruff in the voice was too much to be human at least. I took a guess with the slow moving brain of mine.

'God-! Fuck!' I mentally cursed as I realized why the heck would him or her be mentally 'calling' me?

[How many times are you going to say God's...] The thing paused as if expecting my flinch of pain. [...name? Great, I going have another idiotic partner; I'm going to lose the White One again at this rate...]

'White One...' I let that float in my mind for a while before I realized. 'The Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig?'

[Yeah.]

'Um, Ddriag?'

[Hmm?] The hmm came out much gruffer than I expected, it was like he was getting ready blow fire in my mind...

'Do you know... how I came to have the boosted gear? I'm a pure-blooded devil, you know?' I couldn't help but ask that. There were so many questions. But I wanted to know at least this one.

[That one, boy, I do not know.] He didn't know either. What a bother.

I realized I was on the dirt ground with poop dripping down my face and my left arm and non-dominant arm tingling.

[The entrance is the backdoor...] The sigh the dragon gave off was scary.

I flinched as I thought it was another weird vision I had before. 'Oh, right.'

**}{**

The dragon had seemingly gone away when I entered my home. Well that isn't very good; he left me with many thoughts that wouldn't go away.

I needed to transfer to the nearest school. One that my fiancé was in. If I'm right it was something like Kouh Academy or something.

**}{**

After hours of walking around town to be aware of my surroundings, I found the school or academy I was looking for.

There I saw a devil, one I knew, one that heir to one of the 72 pillar names. Sona Sitri. She was the second born of the head Sitri and the new heiress of the clan after her sister became a Satan, Leviathan Serafall.

In my head, I clashed to scenes in my head. The first one of me telling who I was and why I was here. The second one of me acting as a normal human, but much did I forget devils are able to read a human's mind. And a human who couldn't be read was irregular. And humans weren't irregular, or well, in their own way, there were. Irregular meant, not really actually, they had some magical powers within them. Or had someone or something, alter them usually with the human's consent.

"Um... Excuse me?" My voice was shyer than ever. For two reason though.

I have never met her, and I've heard many things about her. Also, I've never really socialize with other people. I was, more than often than not, feared of my powers and my sudden _boost _in strength. However, that wasn't on my mind.

So, latter

'How do not make an idiot of myself?' I found myself sighing once again at my thoughts.

"Yes?" The short respond was how Sona coolly 'greeted' me.

"Well, err, I want to transfer into the school and I need to speak to the headmaster..." She nodded, and waved over for me to follow her.

**}{**

I found us passing by the Principle's room. And us entering another room.

As I opened my mouth to voice my thoughts, Sona spoke ahead, as if expecting my thoughts, "The principle is gone off somewhere this week."

"Ah..." There wasn't much to say. "Is there anything else I need to do?" Meaning like a test of some sort, and/or forms, which were mostly likely.

"Oh, one moment please." I watched her figure, not really in a perverse way, depart in a door by a cabinet.

I wondered if really lying would be good. Lying was never my good sort. But, then I would mostly fail High lord Gremory if Rias gets hurt in any kind of way. I internally sigh, maybe I would just tell Sona. However, there's also a big chance of her telling Rias, since they were best friends, I think?

I sigh out loud, heavily. This was another reason I did not love, not saying Rias wasn't a lovable person, Rias, and I knew almost nothing. What makes her happy, who are her friends, and how she goes on with life and many questions that would have piled up if not for Sona, sensitively but loud enough to be heard, tapping her desk with a small stack of some number of papers.

"You okay, kohai-kun?" Oh right, I never gave her my name and age... I don't look that young, do I?

"My name is Hydoudou Issei, and I'm in my senior year..." She never gave me her name either.

"Oh, gomenasai, I'm Shitori Souna, the Head of the Student Council." Meaning she is in her senior year too. "You look just so... young." I'm not really sure why she paused but I pushed that to the back of my mind.

'Should I tell her or not?'

"The papers," She nodded to the papers in her head, "are forms for you to fill out, and a few short exams to place you in a new class." She paused again, and looked dead-center into his eyes, making it look like she was looking for something. "Is this okay with you?"

I stood up and walked towards my soon-to-be classmate. She pushed the papers and another device of a rectangular shape on her desk lightly forward, edging it for me to grab.

Grab I did and took a seat in a random empty desk near a wall, making sure to keep an eye on Souna or Sona as she too did the same to me. We both knew we were playing a game of some sort but held out from calling eachother out.

A sigh left my lips as I sat on the cold granite seat of the desk. I looked at the forms and exams before me. The weird out-of-placed device was a voice recorder. The forms of course were easy as they were just only forms. The exams however, had me thinking a bit, for the knowledge of science, Japanese language.

Math was easy, numbers were always easy. English, which was usually taught in most countries, was my main language, for my family was English descendants as were most pure-blooded devils/clans.

The Japanese language wasn't that hard, especially since all devils had the ability of reading and listening and understanding every language _on_ Earth. It was hard because it didn't mean I could write, or speak very greatly in Japanese into the voice recorder.

Science was a subject different from all the rest.

It all had to do with math and magic. In the Underworld, science was never really taught in a way, because for what need was science needed if magic was very much abundant? Healing science could be useful, yes. But, magic was better and faster. And for that wonder, the supernatural kept all magic from each other especially from the humans.

And so, I theorized, and with probably with many others, as to why the humans were so much more adaptive and advanced so far in the subject of technology and some parts of science. For they had grown weak, unlike the rest.

And with the weak, the strong _will_ rise. Usually...

**}{**

After about an hour or two, I had finally finished the exams and the forms, except for the small line for my parents to sign.

I stretched most of the bones and my body as I rose from my seat. I glanced to the side and watched Souna (as I'll call her for now) lift a slim brow. She too was doing papers, as she kept up our game of watching and studying each other.

"So, I should take these papers home?" The timid voice still struck with me, she was also still an intimidating person, emotionless as some can be. But so much as the scary part, maybe...

"Yes, and you could come back tomorrow, or later today, but not too late, alright?" The way her way of talking changed, significantly.

"I'll come back in an hour at most." I flashed a smile, to show I will follow through with my statement. "But..." The young woman in front of me raised another patch of hair called the eyebrow again. And the question in my head lingered.

'Should I tell her?'

"I-"

**}{**

_**AN: **How'd like the first person point of view? I think I used third person too much, so the writing may be awkward._

_I kind of think Riser is from the name for the phoenix, the Rising Bird or Rising Bird from ashes or something._

_My updating speed is random but usually long. But, as of this moment, this is my main focus._

_As for the question in the story, "Should I tell her?" I want you readers to answer. Should Issei tell Sona his secret? Not sure how to make polls yet either... The story will cover ground (story-wise) after this or a few chapters._

_Also, the epic battle of Raynare vs. Issei is an absolutely will be. But my question is, should it be in the battle of peerages or not?_

_Reviews: (forgot last chapters)_

_NARUHAREM FOREVA: I sorry you don't really like the gear. I'm not sure if Gods need oxygen too, probably though. I might nerf it or not. Unless I or someone else makes a 'better'/'worst' gear, it won't change completely._

_Guest: Sorry for confusing you, I put it in for a reason though._

_Kristoper21: I think I forgot to mention my humor sucks, yea I know. Like I said, this is a test. I'm better at very dark themes or fluffy themes._

_Dp11: The boost gear in his hands will be told later. And the other things you read, I think you have read wrong, she is a part of Issei's harem. Raynare being evil gets a punishment in the story that'll seem messed up to most._

_Nintendoes Gameing: I'm not that good. But thanks anyway. For you brought light into my dark world. lol  
><em>

_Terrence Noran: lol?_

_Jaraxle: I can only hope too._

_Redclaw39: Not sure if any others want Sona in it. If not one say anything about her, she'll most likely be in the already huge harem._

_Too lazy to do the rest so: I thank all who liked and read this story. I also thank those who told me my mistakes in chapter one, if I haven't already. _

_Will edit later._

_Till next update._

_[Words: 3,151]_

_Readers are better than Reviews_

_For without Readers there cannot be no Reviews_

_So with my lasting gratitude, I hope you all read to enjoy._

_For this is one of my reasons to write._

_-Aer._

"_God(s) without a believer is nothing."_


	4. Dress Break

"_**DxD: Issei Phenex"**_

†

_(Ah yes, Kiba is a backwards Gasper._

_Sorry if I confuse you, but I'm also going to use Riser a lot more,_

_And Kiba's 'history' is going to be a part of the Excalibur Arc.)_

_{Also, I don't only anything, except my crazy imagination}_

"_I-"_

†

_Dress Break_

†

Issei Hydoudou aka Issei Raiser Phenex stood like a goof in front of Souna or Sona as he really knew name. "I..." He repeated. He really didn't like lying but failing was a possibility.

"Yes, Hydoudou-san?" The female before Issei was confused with the male. Issei felt like he probably looked like an idiot that was trying to confess something.

There was a slight blush on Souna's face, but of course Hydoudou-san was too dense to see the blush for his shy eyes were on the ground.

Soon Issei turned serious. Again, he felt something subtly snap within. He felt cold.

"Sona Stirti. Let me tell you something." The use of her real name made her eyes widen greatly, and her to flinch. Her emotionless façade broken for a few moments before it fell into a more emotionless one.

"Who are you?" She looked like she wanted to add something else, but she held back, it seemed.

"I'm..." Issei still couldn't say his name, his real name, not until; it wouldn't interfere with his task at hand. "First, I want to know you won't tell anyone, especially Rias."

It seemed Sona wasn't an 'idiot' as she placed the pieces together. Not wanting anyone to know he or she, since 'he' could be anyone, was here. Acted shy to her, made her blush, only person could do that. Only one person never wanted Rias to know he or 'she' was here. Rias's older brother. Sirzechs Lucifer.

She was stupider than an idiot it seemed in ways, it seemed...

She had small crush on the Satan, but she would never admit it. Especially, to his younger sister and her best friend, Rias Gremory.

"Lucifer-sama!" A crashing noise resounded after Sona's outburst.

"Damn it!" Issei fell to the ground sobbing. "I wanted to tell you first! You're no fair! No Fair! No Fair!" He banged his hand down upon the floor every time he spoke a word that started with 'N'.

Sona's eyes twitched. This was no Lucifer, above all not the well-known Lucifer. Tell her what first?

Issei finally calmed down, with a watchful and non-oblivious eye of Sona. He pouted on the chair that was in front of Sona, "You're no fair..."

"Why are you here, imposter?" Sona was annoyed by the looks of it. Her fingers were twitching every now and then and her calm, cool façade was falling apart. This person, because this was no Lucifer, was almost as annoying as her sister.

Calling her sister, Serafall, one of the many Satans, annoying was wrong, for embarrassing was different from annoying. Even as a super brainy person, Sona doesn't know the different from annoying to embarrassing.

Anyway...

"Wait... Imposter?" The furrowing of the young man's brows had Sona confused. "I'm Riser Phenex." It appeared that even though Issei hated using his middle name, he still used it. He preferred that she didn't know has first name for many devils didn't know, as his elders of his clan preferred it over his first. The reason why they named him 'Issei' in the first place confused him. Even if he gave it to Sona in his atlas, but she didn't know that. She didn't even know how the 'real' (usual not regular) Riser Phenex looked like.

"Riser, Riser Phenex..." The man who was the fiancé to her best friend, a one person she hated among a small amount of others.

His sudden boost of power led him to be one of the best of the best of the generation and many to panic with the sight of him. He had the regeneration with the upmost ability to heal, to almost be called what his clan was named after: A true Phoenix among Phenexs. His harem had many loving, repulsing him, but all shared a single thought, which including Sona: What had led his power to grow so suddenly, so powerfully?

These little things and more that were about Riser Phenex scared Sona. Sona wondered how she could get rid of this 'Riser Phenex'. She could fight him off, and if he didn't heal or use fire then he wasn't a Phenex.

"If you're a so-called Phenex, then fight me to prove your worth." Sona state fiercely but didn't break her emotion-missing façade.

"Sigh... I don't want to hit girls... They do have sof… Never mind. Yea, I'll fight you, Sona." What the hell was 'sof'? But, he agreed nonetheless.

**}{**

Over a field and under a force field of magic, the two purebred devils stood. One glaring emotionlessly at other and the other showed off arrogance by stretching and yawning.

"Please don't do this, Sona, I really hate hitting girls. Especially girls with great beauty." She blushed again the tiniest bit and then wiped it off.

"I have no need for flattery, particularly in a beginning of a battle." Her plan was to use half of her magic right at the beginning then use the rest little by little while charging up her final attack. There wasn't much of a stagy she could use, since the battle ground was just flatland and nothing else. 'Maybe while I'm at it, I could use counter moves...'

Issei or Riser Phenex pleaded once more, "Please Sona, I can't control myself sometimes-"

"Once this pen stabs into the ground, the battle begins." Sona had cut the young man off, for some reason, she saw the glazing of tears over his eyes.

"Fling..." The pen was in the air.

It was at the beginning of the arc.

It was at the peak of the arc.

It was halfway in its downfall for Earth,

It was in the ground.

"Ahhh!-" Sona prepared everything within her half potential magic reserves, but...

"I'm sorry; I have to do this quickly." A husky voice hit her like a million bolts of bliss, as she felt her clothes being tore off.

"Dress Break."

A terrifying move, indeed.

It wasn't that Issei wasn't a pervert, but he had to do this as quickly as possible. He had the image of Sona burned into his mind, he wish he hadn't. He two sides of him. One he disliked, for it wanted the freedom to do anything anytime. He called it: Animal. The one side he usually wears, the timid, and laughable him, was better for him, or in the brain-sense. He called it: Person. Because, the former wanted to do some of the most perverted things at times, and 'take' Sona who was cowering before him, he had to do something in order to sate his more animalistic side. His 'harem' usually did the last part with their odd ways of showing affections. But he hadn't had them tease him in a while.

Issei bowed before her, not caring if she saw or heard what he was going to say. "I-I'm sorry, please forgive me."

In a flash of a reddish-orange, the young disappeared.

Sona was so angry, so infuriated. "Please forgive me?! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" She shouted off the last words of Issei Hydoudou. She decided, she absolutely hated him. She could not stand him.

**}{**

_**AN**__: Which arc should be first, the Excalibur or the Marriage Arc (Is that what it's called?). I'm leaning more onto Marriage Arc with a small part of the Excalibur's._

_Sorry if this was so short. I wasn't sure if I may be on FanFiction at all for a month and so on, so I decided to sate some questions and add more._

_Will edit later._

_Till next update._

_[Words: 1,363]_

_-Aer._

"_Dress break,_

_A terrifying move, indeed."_


	5. Emotions In Motion

**}{**

"_DxD: Issei Phenex"_

_(Internet wasn't working, so decided to 'write' something,_

_And now it's back)_

_{Also, I don't only anything, except my crazy imagination}_

"_PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"_

**†**

_Emotions In Motion_

Issei sighed as he sat down against a sofa of the living room. He bit down upon his lip. He heard the yelling of Sona just before he teleported off. The cheeks of his face moved restlessly, showing that he was nervous about something or some things. When the young man was nervous, he played with the inside of his cheeks and lips.

She hated him.

He didn't know why. But when he heard her call out, yelling her pure hatred for himself, he felt like crying. Dying in a hole, like most would say if he did the same technique to them.

Issei gripped his heart. It hurt.

It burned.

He was no Phoenix or Phenex.

He had burns.

Tears.

Tears, he kept back started to part from his glowing eyes.

He wasn't strong.

His power, his twisted, animalistic and evil (to him) power was fluxing, was releasing from the deepest, darkest, and desolated depths of his mind and body. Just getting ready to explode.

It wouldn't stop.

"No..." His sadness wasn't just about the hatred of Sona. It was about everything, every moment of his life. Everything he had hid.

Unlike Rias, he kept all emotions under the 'bed' better, usually with no one checking under the 'bed'. No one was there to sooth his worries. He knew he should tell his peerage before it was too late and he grew gray hair. He knew bottling in everything made it all worse especially more since, it grew just about every day. He knew all things he should and shouldn't do. But just as everyone else, he didn't follow them all.

He knew he should just be the lifeless doll his elders wanted him to be.

He knew he should just scare and maybe kill the nearing Fallen Angels.

He knew he should just run for his fiancé and her group was nearing by the second.

He did wonder in his 'face' of tears. "Why weren't they teleporting?" That got him to laugh slightly.

He laughed again. Then laughed and laughed and didn't-no, couldn't stop. His power drowned out the laughs soon after.

**}{**

Ddraig woke to noise of laughter. He didn't say anything. His host was strong. That was one of the small many things he could find as he dived through his host's mind. The evil laughter his host gave off was freaky at the least and almost contiguous. Something was wrong, very wrong.

Where was the joyous young man Ddraig saw in the images of the past?

Ddraig felt something pulling on him. That wasn't good. It was never good.

{BOOST!} The noise bounced throughout the empty space within the [Boosted Gear] and outside the [Sacred Gear]. With each bounce, a new voice joined the many voice that were already in the "BOOST", the voices were the people who too fell victim to...

[The forbidden move... Juggernaut Drive...] Ddraig did nothing to stop it. It was what his host wanted.

He couldn't do anything anyways; his host wasn't in the right mind ever since he sat foot of the middle land, which was Earth. Also, his host may not even trust him, since they had just met and all.

Voices echoed within the [Sacred Gear] again, but this time, the voices were more together and all say the same thing at the same time like a shrill chorus concert.

The voices were beckoning Ddraig for his remaining power. Ddraig gave it.

"I, who is about to awaken,"

{Ddraig, give us more _power_._}_

"Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God,"

{Ddraig, this is not enough _power_.}

"I shall laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream","

{Ddraig we need more _power_.}

"I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination,"

{ Ddraig you shall give us _power_}

"**And I shall sink you to the depths of crimson purgatory!"**

[I... I have no more power.] Ddraig very existence was on the brink of being a being or simply put, existing.

For several years, Ddraig has always been asleep. Never awakened, never summoned. For all those years, his hosts or hostesses never gained power to give to him through the usage of the [Boosted Gear]. With his last remaining power, Ddraig took to a very animalistic principle, hibernation. Energy is power to all things. Food contains energy for all things living, be it light from the Sun to the plants or to the killing of cows to meat that almost everything eats.

Ddraig had never had his dose of energy because after a loss to the White One, he and the [Boosted Gear] was never used for a few (human) generations till now. Hibernating only slowed the process of losing energy and conserved it.

However, Ddraig pulled through with enough energy to stay 'existing' if only it was to sleep again, be it a month or be it another decade or even a millennium. He was just happy, in a sense, to be 'alive.'

He thanked all the Dragon Gods who stood just a power-level above him. Including Infinite Ophis and the True Red Dragon God Emperor, Great Red.

All gods had mysterious powers to effect the world, even while still weaker to those not a god.

**}{**

{BOOST!} The semi-familiar gantlet appeared on Issei's left arm. Issei just stood and stared at the red gantlet and found the green gem hypnotizing and fascinating. He felt himself being almost pulled into the sphere-shaped gem. Then whispers, whispers calling him, drawing him were coming and almost like persuading him to join them.

{Join ussss...}

But his question was: "Join you where?"

His answer was many but one: {The dark side.} (_AN:_ Not what you think it is)

Issei smiled. It did sound appealing.

As words came flowing out Issei's mouth, he stumbled along his path towards his backyard. Issei was kind of frightened, but let whatever that was happening to him, happen.

Issei's eyes widened. "N-N-No..." Issei stuttered his word. His energy, his animalistic side, his 'darkness' was being released. "No..." That wasn't supposed to happen. It was to never happen.

"No..."

The young man fell to his knees as red draconian (metal-like) armor 'ate' his legs.

He muttered again. "Please stop..."

[Host...] Even with all the suffocating and deafening energy, Issei heard him, even if just barely.

It seemed Ddraig wasn't down for the fight yet...

'Please help me.' The pleading of Issei would have broken the most steel-ful of hearts. 'Please stop this, Ddraig.' Tears and fears were parting from Issei's being and become existent.

Tears were because pain of sadness hit at full. Sadness of guilt he felt for slipping up just once.

Fears were because his dominant power was awakened. Dominant powers he truthfully hid.

Soon, his whole upper body, including his arms was 'swallowed' by the same type of material as his lower body.

Ddraig couldn't leave his host just like this. If this went on, he may have just lost his most potential candidate for the strongest host yet. Also, dragons weren't this harsh on others, just proud, usually. And Ddraig was pretty laid-back for a dragon. However, since he was in the gear, he couldn't do much but wait for a host and help them master the [Boosted Gear].

'Please kill me...'

"**And I shall sink you to the depths of crimson purgatory!"**

Ddraig knew. He knew all too well. This was all past 'food' said before as they whispered the final words of [Juggernaut Drive].

They were... _Goners_.

After those few words, the bomb finally went off.

"BOOOM!"

Trees flew off in every direction, with most of his house too. The ground cracked under him albeit he had yet to move. The was-clear night sky above him, like a sinister halo, crackled with orange and red lightning. All things living (grass and plants, for most humans nearby saw a real bad storm coming and ran for the 'bad storm' shelter at Kouh Academy or other nearer schools and for the small some who hadn't. They had...) perished before him, wrinkling with the slothfulness of a snail. Then, was blown away in the fury that was the wind. That all made everything look ominous.

And truly ominous was power Issei held. But dark and evil were not. So what was left of ominous?

**}{**

Rias she heard the commotion of the people in the school right now from her club building. She questioned to herself, "What are people doing at the school so late?"

She looked up from her desk as she heard the club door not open, but rather close. Kiba.

"Kiba? Is something wrong?" Kiba nodded quickly as the rest of her peerage came forth from the entrance. "What's everyone doing here?"

"Ara, it seems Bucho was too busy to sense the outburst." This made Rias flinch slightly; she missed an outburst while working?

Rias looked towards the smallest one, and Koneko nodded. "Do you know the source of the energy?"

The magic expert of the group nodded as Koneko shivered, "There was some demonic energy, so maybe a rogue devil?"

Koneko muttered a word, "Bad..."

Kiba looked towards the smallest of the group, like an older brother looked upon their younger sister, "Is something wrong, Koneko?"

Senjutsu was very rare if Koneko was using it. "The nature is dying, the air is screaming..."

Kiba looked down upon her with a worried frown but soon flipped it. With a smile, he patted her head, "We'll make the air stop and keep the nature alive."

Koneko still shivered with, what was unknown to her companions excluding Rias, fright and guilt. She was scared, nature doesn't just die, air doesn't just scream out of nowhere. She felt guilt, she wanted to stay away from the epicenter of the 'explosion' and leave her friends behind, with youkai instincts within her.

Rias saw the cold dread in the shiver of Koneko. "Koneko," She paused as the girls she called looked up. "If you're scared, you don't have to come." She ended with a warming smile that fit the Crimson Ruin Princess.

The small girl tried to argue back. "But I-"

"It's okay, Koneko. You don't have to come, I'm sure that Kiba, Rias and me are more than enough to take the rogue." The word somewhat surprisingly came from Akeno.

Koneko was going to stay strong. "I want to come."

"Okay, then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Rias invigorated confidence into the group of unlikely friends.

**}{**

The fallen angels that were nearby had felt the power-plosion ever since the beginning.

Raynare was just coming back from her 'fun' with a fallen leader, Kokabiel. She bit her lip. For a few months, she'd had been hiding her 'treatment' with him a secret, making sure none of her group members could follow her.

She shivered harshly as she instantly teleported right by her heavily locked room in the church. She took out her key and unlocked the room. She undressed herself and made sure to get clothing before heading into the shower and/or tub she implanted in the room. She always forgot the towel deliberately. She also always 'hid' inside the bathroom within the tub or American-made shower.

She stripped all clothing, and almost cried at the sight of the clothes sticking to her. She bit down harsher on her lip to keep her tear-sickened moan within. She turned the water knob of the averagely-large tub on three-quarters towards full heat, releasing her sore black wings. As releasing them, some black feathers fell. She looked at one and observed it.

They were really smooth. A weird tone of black and yellow if looked upon closely. Ah, yes, a weird tone indeed.

Very much weirder was that she could never recall falling, or her childhood. She didn't even know what she remembered or not. She always wondered why her feathers made her recall that she couldn't recall...

She looked at the full body mirror. She was lucky that she didn't have to go through the painful usually with _him_ today

Her figure was a pure-looking figure, but that was if they didn't know about her secret.

Her breasts were plump and not overly big. But abused. Her body wasn't a small nor a tall one, maybe taller than average but just about that size. She turned around and twisted her back to get a view of herself. Her rear was shining in the light. Her butt wasn't as big as her breast but she was fine with that. Her hair was black and cascaded over her shoulder as she moved it to the side to look at the fading scars.

Her scars on her back could be healed, but she didn't want that to happen. She wanted someone to notice while wearing her usual revealing clothing with her hair barely covering it but at the same time she didn't want someone to notice. In her mind that sounded better, but she still went with it, even if she didn't get her understanding herself.

She was a beautiful woman with scars. But she had insecurities; _He_ wasn't ever nice, rather cocky for the just above average-looking man he was. He always told her off and abused her.

She sighed as she realized she could have wasted water. "Ahh..." She would have forgotten about the water streaming out into the tub, if the steam had not fogged up the glass. She turned to the water knob and pushed it in, turning it off.

She sunk her body into the tub, after turning the tub down. And watched her hair 'swim' around her making a kind of black halo thingy.

She lied back in the tub. She felt relaxed and comforted in the water. It sometimes felt like it was calling to her. Telling her smooth and soothing words.

But at the same time, memories of the short lived past of hers flowed into her mind. It made her cry her insecurities. It was good for her she guessed... But she didn't like crying, even with no one around.

She still cried away, hoping that no one would catch her doing so, but at that moment, couldn't help but want someone to.

"Hahnnn..." Her soft cry came off kind of like a soft sigh.

She pulled her arms around herself, and geared her head down just above the water. She stared down her tear-ful face, wanting nothing more to tear her 'ugly' face off.

Then Asia came to memory. She was a pure nun that was discarded by the church. She was to kill her by _his_ orders.

Raynare didn't know if she could kill someone so pure. So innocent. Raynare would have probably done the same thing. She shivered, killing wasn't new in a sense, but she always killed ones who were guilty.

She had another mission.

Apparently, a person had just returned from somewhere. And had a powerful [Sacred Gear]. Her mission was to kill that person. But, who the heck was that person? Maybe it was the person she watched before.

Then,

Something hit her. Not literally, but almost felt like it.

Energy called to her like the water. Something within had switched, switched on.

"Paahhh..." Something was had came out her butt or near it, Raynare did not know... Besides it not being poop.

It didn't matter; Raynare was in an 'auto-pilot mode', wherever that energy was coming from was where she was going.

The beautiful Fallen almost leaped from the tub, her tears erased from her face. She put her clothing on and didn't bother drying. The speed she was moving could probably dry it for her. Her clothing consisted of a saggy plain white T-shirt and a pair of slightly torn jean short-shorts with a pair of her usual 'dirty' black pantsu.

She burst out her room, making her crew and some half-asleep Exorcists yell as they were nearby. But she cut them off with a mighty burst when she jumped into the air and took off. In a way, it called her fallen friends to follow. And follow they did for they wanted to question why did she have a tail that looked as if it had water properties, among other things.

Asia watch from afar secluded from the rest.

**}{**

Rias wouldn't dare teleport herself and her peerage to the epicenter of the outburst after what Koneko said. She wouldn't put them in harm's way if she could help it. If it was really like Koneko said, Rias and her peerage may even have to call someone way higher above herself, her brother.

Rias and Akeno flew swiftly and gracefully as the youngest one and the only male of the peerage ran on foot. Koneko wasn't very quick or good at using her wings, she was adequate at best. Kiba was a little better with 'his' wings, but was much faster on foot.

Anyway...

As they neared the site of the outbreak, the pressure of the energy rose. And they sense fallen angels coming towards the same place. They weren't sure if it were for bad or for good. Or just uncover the secret of the energy-plosion.

If they got in Rias's way, she promised to at least to hear them out then before attacking. She wasn't under 'shoot on sight' but she really wasn't above it either. Akeno on the other hand was what Rias may have to watch out for and maybe Kiba too. 'He' has really opened up to Rias besides saying his small part of the past before his death.

Closer and closer they got as it got easier it to breath, unlike before running towards the massive energy pulse.

By now, Rias and Akeno were on the ground and Kiba kept watch for enemies, most likely the Fallen that were zeroing in on the position where the group of devils were going.

Rias wasn't sure where Sona was, but it didn't really matter. Sona was probably off doing... doing Sona-like things, whatever that meant.

Soon, the group of young devils stopped and gasped at a sight.

A humanoid dragon sat upon 'its' knees and 'its' head back like a mad man laughing, minus the laughing shaking. The halo of clouds had long given way for moonlight to enter the atmosphere and hit the red dragon-like being unswervingly. The dragon being was in a crater, making the whole sight look like 'it' came from space. The clouds flicked with chaotic orange and red lightning. All living things near the crater died and some pieces of thing remained.

The group froze as the dragon being turned 'its' head their way and just stared with it glowing emerald eyes.

It was silence as turning unlike the metal-like armor made it give the impression a clucky piece of metallic-draconian armor.

'It' gathered itself from the ground and walked to the small group. Kiba slowly got 'his' sword readied as everyone was still froze in awe.

Everyone heard the muttering of Rias after gasping, "The Red One, the Sekiryuutei..."

"Shhk! Shhk! Shhk!" The steps of the being made noise.

With just a few meters to go, the being stopped to look at the approaching fallen angels. 'It' tilted its head while staring intently at the leading figure. A beautiful fallen angel had some kind of tail that had properties of water and some of what the dragon-like creature had.

Maybe that was what attracted the curious draconian thing.

The creature moved towards the female. The fallen angel did the same.

As the thing stopped just a foot before the female, 'it' observed the figures behind it. It shook 'its' head, like it was sniffing the air.

The thing pulled back, and Koneko flinched. Rias flicked her eyes towards the young girl but kept a close eye on the mysterious being.

"Mate..." Rias flinched. That was why it released an outcry of energy. But she was sure, that wasn't just why, she just knew. There was something else in the air.

**}{**

Issei could see, feel, hear, taste, and smell almost everything around him. But he wasn't in control; he was 'taking' the backseat for what was happening.

He saw his beautiful fiancé and her well peerage. There was this one young lady in the peerage that could rival Rias's beauty. There was another young female one he recognized, Koneko. And the last one was another familiar face, Kiba.

Another group was a group of misguided fallen angels. Misguided was a certain scent in the air. There was evil in the air, but it wasn't coming from the group but just hung around their bodies.

Issei didn't understand his 'sixth' sense or whatever it was. All he knew was he could hear, and smell emotions, and maybe taste them. He wasn't sure if he was tasting it or not, but he almost tasted strong sadness, after what-he-thought was rejecting the female of black hair and black and yellow toned wings. It could barely see the weird tone.

He could hear the quickness of the hearts after he moved towards a group's direction. That meant fear or anxiety.

'_What was everyone afraid of?'_

**}{**

_**AN**__: Not sure if I did Ddraig's personality right..._

_I haven't done much of the storyline, I know. I've been doing more foreshadowing as of these chapters. There was some foreshadowing of Raynare's treatment. A lot of people won't like it, I promise you that... It's pretty obvious. If you don't know, next chapter is going to be most about it, I think._

_I don't know when I would be doing more storyline though. Is this story going too slow?_

_My timing for pausing my time on FanFiction, was almost perfect. First, my internet was down for a while. Second, my laptop was down, leaving me with an old semi-slow computer that can't have any games played on it for it freezes too much. Third, I was sleepy this whole week. Those are the reason for the pause and this chapter._

_**Reviews**__-_

____Guest__: I do try to write, but not my hardest as your review perceived in a way. I like the feedback. Rushing I can see. Editing was never my strong suit. I hate asking for help. It's not that I think people can't help; I just don't like asking for help, even through the computer, that's all. But I'll ask anyway._

"_Does anyone want to beta-read this story?__"Just know, I don't really know how 'beta-reading' works. I get that I send the beta-reader the chapter, the beta-reader edits the chapter, and then gives it back, and I post it. But is that it?_

_I just scanned this chapter so mistakes are __guaranteed._

____Many__ (Not actually one reviewer): Sona is in the harem. Many say yes to it. No one said anything about disagreeing to those who don't want her. I'm not sure how you readers feel about the angry Sona, but then again, no one said anything against it._

_The Riser or Marriage Arc is going to be the first Arc. I do have one question about it: Should the fight of Raynare and Issei be at the party (leaning towards this one) or during the rating battle._

{Words}_= Past hosts or hostesses of the [Boosted Gear], only for now. Just if you didn't know and such._

_Will edit later._

_Till next update._

_[Words: 4,065]_

_**-Aer.**_

_Not sure what I wrote honestly_

_May change this whole chapter_

_Probably won't_

_._

_I hate this long AN_


	6. Future Sight

**}{**

"_DxD: Issei Phenex"_

_(I feel like I never edit...)_

_{Also, I don't only anything, except my crazy imagination}_

"_What was everyone afraid of?"_

†

_Future Sight_

Issei stared ahead of him to his fiancé. He regained his senses. His normal senses, well normal for a heighten devil that is.

Issei felt the coldness over his body being lifted. The tension of fear rose as to where Issei didn't need the unique senses from Maou-knows-where.

He could not move though. Nothing except the muscles that could barely control his eyes.

He felt to his knees as something hit somewhere around his knees, which were numb. The leg armor that had eaten his legs had vanished into wherever it came from. His arms sagged and swung at his sides like a broke chair leg. Just like his legs, Issei regain some feeling into his chest and arms, though numb enough to take a bus without much feeling.

His vision fell black as his last sight was red-No. Crimson. Like the (in)famous Crimson Gremory.

This brought another memory. He smiled slightly at the humor of that memory. It wasn't something he was proud of, but it was amusing and maybe something that had lifted his sprits at the time.

The memory of him meeting the young fair heiress for the Gremory's name, Rias Gremory was just a few days before this, if he was correct.

As he watched the said memory, it was as if he was watch from a third person's eyes. And with those eyes, and other senses, he could hear, smell and as before, could almost taste the spectrum of emotions that came from everyone. From confusion to embarrassment and amusement to seriousness. (Chapter 2 & 3)

In one swift bite, it all vanished. Leaving the being of Issei trapped within darkness, and perhaps with another person or organism.

A red horm popped into existent or from Issei's eyes. It wasn't a big horn, or for some big-horned dragons, from a distance but it was as big as Issei.

'D-Ddraig?' Issei felt and heard his thought echo within his mindscape (?).

Devoid of the motion of the jaw bones and muscles, the great red, which was just a tint away from crimson, dragon spoke, elderly and wisely.

[You have entered Juggernaut Drive, and survived...] The words of Juggernaut Drive brought a sense of fear into Issei.

So words were forbidden. Not so by law but by common sense. If the words on a page (not that Issei has actually seen it before), they would be on an ancient scroll, just waiting for the unfortunate soul to read the accursed words. But by mouth or hear, the words seem to pierce pass the soul to wherever was behind that. And those words did just that...

'Juggernaut D-D-Drive...' Even speaking within his mind, the words seem almost unspeakable.

[I... I must sleep... So till I awaken, I wish all the luck that I may still have.] The tone that the dragon, Ddraig spoke with was awfully soft and hesitant for a dragon, especially for his caliber.

'I... I see. Well, t-t-then Ddraig have a nice and well-deserved rest...' Issei just politely responded to the statement Ddraig, and stuttered in misplaced fear as if he had just met the dragon as a _human_.

**}{**

The mysterious being armor began to shed into air as it, soon he, as found from body build, fell to his knees in a defeated matter. His glowing, fiery and temptation-fill eyes stole once last glance towards the second most powerful being on the 'battlefield,' Rias Gremory, an entitled princess.

His body fell and his face bounced once, which could have been heard if the beats of hearts slowed.

Everyone watched as his body in slow mode. All their hearts beating almost audibly.

"Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump."

He looked as if the young boy was defeated by an unseen foe. His defeated presence for some reason still kept everyone captive with curiosity and with his oddity that was his very presence since the beginning.

A few meters away from Rias and her peerage, the young man of brown hair laid down face down on the uneven and ruined earth.

A single thought popped into all the surrounding people's mind: "What just happened?"

Besides Raynare.

She walked to the passed-out person and the movement didn't miss anyone's eyes.

**}{**

At the weirdly suddenly silent and dark-foreshadowing church, things that were beyond the childish mind of Asia were happening to her.

"What kind of game is this?" The girl of blond hair spoke softly to the man before her. It was a person very much like her, a person kicked forever from the church. Freed Sellzen. And the blond girl was Asia, her last name was a mystery to her. And a different tale.

"Shhhh! You're not to say anything my dear, Asia." Freed's plan was to steal the [Sacred Gear] that was the before-famous and now-infamous [Twilight Healing] for himself. He had overheard a slightly loud conversation with them (the fallen angels) arguing about following him or _him_.

He laughed within his mind at how indefinitely easy it was to steal and trick [Twilight Healing] out of Asia's grasp.

What he didn't know was it was going to take his life and Asia's if he wasn't successful.

Or not.

Magic wasn't a skillful trick up Freed's sleeve, nor will it ever be, for his magic 'veins' were to never work again after a barely triumphant spell that was make him the, dubbed by Freed, "Ultimate Demon Slayer!" And in many ways it did.

'Book,' Freed looked at the sachet at his belt side. 'Check!~ Girl on the big cross thingy?~' Freed grinned madly at the little joke he made, and one that no one would never understand. 'CHECK!~'

With a madness that for some reason did not fit his young face, Ex-exorcist/Ex-priest Sellzen turned quickly turned to the young lady in a questionable position.

With a mid jumping-jack position (a cross shape), he spoke to the young female with an awfully sweet voice, "Okay!~ Asia look at my position and copy it!~" He stopped for Asia to unquestioning follow his slight order. "Now close your eyes, and think of happy thoughts!~ Does that sound fine?~"

Asia nodded; remembering Freed telling her to 'Shhhh!'

With 'happy' thoughts, Asia closed her eyes to escape to her mind. Within her mind, her happy thoughts were actually a hidden skill she hid. One that were almost as rare as heroes, real honest heroes that Asia wish she would see one day. Future Sight. But rather a skill she found within, but not actually within, the [Twilight Healing].

Her wish would be true in a way, if not, and then it was withheld for later.

Freed finally placed the boneless shackles which hung to the side of Asia, over Asia. Thus making her shake in misplaced uneasiness, and coldness.

"Happy thoughts!~ Happy thoughts!~" The ex-(truly)holy-man chanted as if to keep Asia from sensing impending danger. For Asia it did kind of that.

'Happy thoughts...' But happy thoughts weren't what she saw, but rather a man, no two men, one older looking but could be the same age as the other, the older looking one had slightly shaggy blond hair and not-overly-great muscle mass. And for some reason, the male looked as if he was fire at it greatest. How she 'knew' was mysterious and almost chilling.

The other was a normal young man, unkempt brown hair, but amazingly capturing maple eyes that seemed to glow red with untouchable power.

**}{**

_**AN**__: _

_The power of my house may run out. So decided to post some of the aftermath and some of the upcoming mood._

_Updates for my other stories will be out soon, no promises. I had to restart, my flashdrive is still missing..._

_A lot of people liked chapter 5... Oh and lol to the review who screamed... "Rape! Please Rape!" __How'd you know?_

_Sorry if the chapter was very short._

_Does anyone want to beta-read this story?_

_Editing will be taking place later._

_Till next time._

_The __**Death**__ Of _

_The __**God**__ and The __**Devil**__ Kept Secret_

_The Revelations Of Secrets_

_Crept forth_

_Killing All_

_Who Had Yet To Know_

_With fright_

_The Protection Of The God_

_Was A Fraud?_

_The Temptations Of The Devil_

_Was A Con?_

_After Their Deaths_

_All Found That_

_The __One_

_You Called The God_

_You Called The Devil_

_Was Just As..._

_**-Aer.**_

_[Words: 1,523]_

_...__**Human**_

_As_

_You?_

_For They Weren't_

_The Pure Beings,_

_Being Pure As_

_Evil Or Good,_

_Every saw them for._

_Devils Don't Steal Souls_

_All Devils Weren't Evil_

_Angel Beat The System_

_All Angels Weren't Good_

_(Made this on a random impulse. __And decided to post it. __Has nothing to do with this story_

_I think?)_

_Sona is the MC for next chapter._


	7. Vritra For The Win

**}{**

**"_DxD: Issei Phenex"_**

_(Laptop is dead with all the updates and projects..._

_The memories, the memories..._

"_Rest in Peace, Toshiba." -Aer)_

_{Everything isn't mine}_

"_What was everyone afraid of?"_

**†**

_Vritra For The Win_

Sona Sitri was off, stumping down the halls of her school or academy. Pissed beyond livid and than ever before in her entire life. Sona was going to curse to the world. She didn't care if it wasn't lady-like or like her usual self.

"That little infuriating piece of SH-!"

"Kaichou, are you alright?" Sona's right hand person stopped her from cursing (aloud at least) as she appeared by Sona's side.

"Yea," The grinding of perfect teeth could be heard as Sona's right hand person thought Sona was withholding something some 'information.' "I'm just... mad." Sona grinded her teeth even more. Sona's [Queen], Tsubaki Shinra was surprised, Sona was not one to say her emotions aloud.

"Is it something I may need to worry about?" There was a very oblivious answer to Tsubaki question, 'yes.' However, Tsubaki would still ask. Of course, Tsubaki would need to worry about why her master was angry, especially since was angrier than ever she had seen.

"No." Now, Tsubaki knew there was something definitely wrong. Sona does not lie to devils or to her own peerage at least, unless necessary.

Tsubaki hesitant to persist but still did ask. "Are you sure?"

"Very." Tsubaki bit her lip a little. Her master was very stubborn about her secrets and actions, though she does not really look like that type of person. "Okay..." There was no way Tsubaki would persist. It would just be a waste of oxygen. "Should we proceed as planned?"

Sona nodded, she cooled off a bit it seemed. "Gather the rest and let us meet in the Student Council room."

**}{**

After gathering Sona's bishops, rook and pawn, Tsubaki had them teleport to the room for the Student Council. Besides Tsubaki, the rest of her peerage had no idea why they were all gathered up.

Momo started the conversation. "Um... Kaichou, who was yelling really loudly before?" The small girl tilted her head.

Sona stared at the girl for a moment, making the young female feel bothered. Then Sona managed to let out, just barely though, "No one."

Everyone deadpanned.

"Ahem," Sona replaced her cool composure, "Today, we may have ourselves a new member, so be sure to treat _him_ nicely."

This caught the attention of all the devils in the room besides the ones that knew. Mostly because 'it' was a male. The whole peerage was female until now or if Sona does reincarnate him.

It also worried two of the new members: Momo and Ruruko. They had just fitted and could relax within the group. However, now there was a male: A sub-race of almost all races along usual the female counterpart. The girls could now not be girls and do girls things together without some awkwardness of a male in the group.

It was not that the two had their 'tastes' on women, it was that they were not that comfortable for a male to join just after they had.

The seniors to the two newest members shot a small pity look at the new members. They could feel their feelings on the new male member.

Sona did not act as if she did not know, she was too angry to not notice. "Tsubaki, help me ready a portal." The new [Pawn] and [Bishop] were okay with that, it made them relax that their master did not notice. Usually Sona would notice everything, from a nervous twitch while speaking to a hint-ful quiet word in a simple sentence.

**}{**

A blond young man stood in a forest. There were these monstrous monsters attacking him. He stood there for a second and waited for a few moments, watching three huge things walk towards him, before he decided it was time to be off. He ran and did not look back.

He wasn't going to make the mistake all people did in the movies.

Internally he sighed, 'I watch too much American movies...' He then laughed rather grimly; there was no time to sigh about Americans...

He didn't even remember how he got in the forest.

All he knew was three monsters that should even be real were chasing him. He wasn't sure if they wanted his life or not. And that basically was all he knew, plus American movies...

He bit his lip, and paused after twelve minutes of straight sprinting. He was pretty sure he could out maneuver them. They were as big as trees. Moving in the forest should be at least fairly hard for the oddly feminine monsters, unless they could just truck trees out the way... He shuttered, he hoped not.

Then it hit him.

What was his name?

He tilted his head. He could not remember anything... Except American movies.

He looked at his body and kept walking, slowly to regain his stamina. His arms were just under fairly lean. His legs got him this far without collapsing along with his lungs. He was a normal person he perceived from his build.

'But normal people don't have monsters chasing them...' Do they?

He took another pause from walking to listen to his surroundings. He could not trust his eyes at night and night gives off the most illusions, even when they are _real_. The trees looked like they were staring and laughing at him. The moon was barely a 16th out today, which meant there was not much light that, could be coming his way.

"CRACK!" He didn't watch his step for a moment. He froze. He knew the three beings were near him. He just knew it; all instincts were telling him so.

"Heeheeheee," One monster laugh sounded a tad wheezy.

"Teeehheeee," The second one's laugh seemed drawn out and screechingly loud.

"Trolololol," The third seemed to mock and scorn him.

'Whut was this 'trolololol?' The boy questioned himself. It was not in the language database that was his mind, which oddly he found some memories within his mind. Though, all they seemed to be was words and pictures which he, to an extent, understood.

"This boy looks like a keeper." The dreadful smile on the being who had said this could be etch into his mind as she stood an seemingly tiny meter away.

Her legs were one to belong to a... Spider! The boy almost called out as he remembered the images of the little but horrid creature. Nevertheless, at same time, they were pretty cool... but more horrid than cool.

At least his memories were starting to return a bit. He would have face-palmed if he could actually recall the action. He was a dead man, it would not matter.

Instead of six legs, the being had half that number, three legs with some overgrown spider hair, the color unknown by the darkness. Her upper body was one of a... creature like himself, but hairier, much so and much more buffer and blacker. In addition, the thing had a more profound upper body, oddly so, it clicked a weird urge within him... Its face... It was not there. It was a red flame... He caught himself staring in awe.

'How does this creature even speak?' His answer was a roar, as the other two creatures neared. Oh, as they neared, his fears became true... Tree flew, bird did the same, and a torrid of leaves and branches was hypnotizing.

It disgusted him how the monster spoke now... The lower center of her belly shook and moved as it roared tremendously so. The blond boy shuttered. 'Was this the norm?' And, he still was not sure what the creature when he thought 'a creature much like himself' yet.

Hot breath hit him like the wind pushing past him when he was running. He fell back, looking up.

It was another creature. A simpler one than the one that was before him.

The being had the build of a creature like himself, he was not sure what a creature like himself would be yet. The upper body of the thing was less profound than the other he saw, but still noticeable. Less hair too, and deep red skin that had an odd pattern. The 'pattern' looked like someone had splashed a liquid of some sort onto it. And the color... There was a sense of familiarity to it. It looked almost like...

The boy looked down to the lower parts of his lower body. "The liquid on my lower body..."

He shuttered. If the liquid on his lower body was the same as the liquid that may be on the thing's body... It...

He dared look up. Two orbs of light, both the same color. Yellow. It was heavenly yellow. Very odd for the being's build...

The rest of her face was a tree. He would have had a sweat-drop, if he knew what it was but he just simply stared. The overgrowth that was her face let out a small whole in which the glow eyes came from.

The third creature smashed down from above just to the place was before he had moved.

'These creatures were getting creepier by the number...' He just stared at the last one.

The thing had a larger upper body than the first. Blue skin like the second. Taller than both. And had almost massive feet, if that was what it was called. A likeness flew in the boy's mind.

"Troll..."

'A monster that usually is seen guarding special and important structures. Usually blue or brown in color. Tall, immensely so. Huge feet and tattoos that cover the body. Brainlessly searches for food nearby to its court. Acute to all noise. Friends are usually lifelong to the race. Females are usually strong than males. Mates don't matter unless they're among the same race...'

The boy froze not in fear but rather, at his own confusion. He had not known where all this knowledge had come from and he doubted he actually had that flowing within his mind. After all, he only knew what was common to all things, if it was common really... 'Monsters are only in storybooks...'

"Urk! He smells too good to be another keeper!" The Troll grunted out in a voice so deep it would put many 'manly' men to shame.

The tree-faced being's overgrowth moved as it spoke in a dreamy-like voice. "I'm hungry..." Her tone did not match her tone. It only made it scarier that the boy thought she was one who had most 'normalness' here.

"Ah! Fine! Let's just eat him and go." The one with the three spider legs spoke in a tone that one would compare with the devil.

The boy scooted back, and soon found his back pressed against a tree.

The monster with yellow eyes spoke, "Any last words young one?"

The boy nodded, but did not say anything, for he was too confused. There behind the three things who had cornered him, were more beings that actually looked like him. Seven if he wanted to get technical.

The one in front put her finger to her lips. 'What did that mean?' The person was a female, since her chest was profound unlike his, along with the other six. She had a glass accessory on her face. He was not sure what it was in the dark. He could perceive dark but short hair around the young woman's face.

He tilted his head in confusion, which took a while for the group of being similar to himself to realize. The reason why was kept from him.

The three monstrous beings were getting impatient. The blue troll bellowed, "Hurry up! Or I. Eat. NOW!" The boy almost swore he saw light be attracted to the group behind the Troll and other monsters.

He spoke timidly and almost sounded so foreign to himself, "What... is that?"

The things turned quickly, on guard. Too late.

They were blasted away by a liquid. That was a lighter color than the troll's skin.

The blond boy's eyes widen when he realized the liquid was not stopping for anything as it took down tree as easily as the beasts, which were nearing, had done it.

The young man brought up his arms to his face and curled him, all but waiting for his end.

It never came, nor did a droplet of liquid. He was moving, well not him, the things around him. He dared to unleash his eyes to a sight in which the surroundings were a blur.

Unlike his surroundings, a female that was of his race or he supposed, was not blurred. She was... Beautiful.

Ruruko Nimura found herself holding the male she supposed that may be joining her along with the peerage.

The boy was cute, especially since he was curled up into a ball like a cat in her arms. She was not sure what to think of the male. He looked, as he was new to all the supernatural beings and such. It was not as if it was much different from her story...

He was surprised after he had opened his eyes. Soon she found herself staring at his. She was simply magnetized by his grey eyes.

It was not long until one of the monsters found her. The attack was not to kill but rather scare off the monster. But as it seems, and was, the monster weren't scared off.

Ruruko was flung into the air as her eyes widen at the loss of contact with her charge. She failed her master a simple job. Her job was to just take the boy away from everything, and wait while protecting the male for her master's next instructions.

She watched, as if time froze, as the troll smashed a massive fist onto the boy's body. He didn't get to have to time to yell. He's mind was still trying to catch up to his movements...

"Oway!" The huge beast grunted as her fist laid a solid blow, probably turning his insides to mush.

Ruruko landed inside a tree, unmoving. It was not because she was too hurt. It was because she was too shock. She was cocky. Reincarnating a person was not painful, unless he or she had just died. That boy would feel that pain. It pained her equally not physically, well maybe a little from the troll, but mentally. Adding to that was the face of failure from her master, Sona-sama. How would she respond?

The boy's world was wrecked as his body broke and imprinted its into a tree.

**}{**

_**AN**: I do not know if I had gotten everything correct, so please correct me if I may be wrong on a few things._

_My (Aer's) laptop died... with half of this chapter with it. Aer did not get to put it on a flash drive or an online drive after his old one disappeared. He is pretty sad right now. He had every update for the other story mostly done. Each was 7K... Not sure why he had not posted them. ._. _

_Lol._

_I do not think Aer's inspiration will come back anytime soon. Aer is not someone to do things "half-assed," as he put it. I think he does just about that every day, just living and pretending to be chilling..._

_Ahem._

_So, um. Will everyone pray that my (Aer's) Toshiba goes to Laptop Hell because it will pay for its unholy sins? Oh, when I was checking the views for fun, some of the views on each chapter had 666 views... Convenience, right?_

_Aer was too woeful and sat in his emote-corner,_

_Finishing the eleventh novel in the DxD LN, I think..._

_Please forgive me if my writing does not correspond with Aer's_

_Written by Haze_

_Aer's Partner_

_†_

_I don't edit for him. __He's not a child. __He can do it himself, if not..._

_(｀・ω・)︻-_

_Nevertheless,_

_I hope you liked this chapter_

_Not entirely sure what I wrote, though..._

_No edits yet._

_[Words: 2,724]_


End file.
